FOR LAST
by HyuRin
Summary: Jongin akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Sehun untuk kali ini saja? KaiHun! YAOI! MPREG! DLDR!


**FOR LAST**

.

.

.

Malam kelabu.

Dingin.

Sunyi.

Sehun terdiam di kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, kedinginan. Tapi dia tidak punya keinginan untuk memakai selimutnya samasekali, sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hyung"

"Belum tidur?", Jongin si pengetuk pintu mendekati Sehun yang sedang memeluk kedua lututnya erat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sehun menggeleng, kini terlihat kedua mata hazelnya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa menangis?", Jongin mengusap air mata Sehun perlahan.

"Hyung, kumohon", Sehun terisak.

Jongin hanya mendesah pelan. "Tidak Hunnie, kita bersaudara. Kau tidak sepantasnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu", Jongin berkata tegas. "Sekarang berbaring dan tidurlah", Jongin kembali berkata. Ia lalu mengusap rambut Sehun pelan dan bersiap kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun semakin terisak. "Aku mencintaimu"

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Dia berbalik.

Tatapannya mengiba. "Tapi Hunnie, kau tau kan kalau kita bers–"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Aku mencintai Hyung! Kumohon, sekali saja lihatlah aku bukan sebagai adikmu!", Sehun berteriak kesal, dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Hunnie..."

"Aku...aku...akan berhenti mencintai Hyung jika hyung 'melihatku' sekali saja...", Sehun berkata putus asa.

"Benarkah?", tiba-tiba Jongin sudah duduk di sebelah Sehun dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Membuat jantung Sehun berdebar kencang.

"Ya...aku berjanji...", dan ketika perkataan Sehun terhenti bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin. Menyatukan mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan bermakna.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Jongin, menariknya agar lebih mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Perlahan ciuman Jongin menjadi lebih menuntut, dia menggingit bibir bawah Sehun pelan. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Sehun dengan paksa. Mengajak lidah Sehun agar ikut bertarung dengannya. Saling bertukar saliva.

"Mmmph.. hyuuung", Sehun mendesah disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Permainan lidah Jongin benar-benar hebat.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin menghentikan ciumannya. Dia mendorong badan Sehun hingga membentur kepala ranjang.

"Ugh", Sehun meringis pelan, punggungnya terasa sedikit nyeri sekarang.

"Kau siap? Aku akan memulainya sekarang", Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Sehun agar namja itu tidak banyak bergerak.

"Ya, lakukan apa yang hyung mau", Sehun berkata pasrah dengan wajah merona hebat.

Jongin menyeringai. Dia menggigit daun telinga Sehun seduktif. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat tubuh Sehun bereaksi hebat.

"Kau cantik", Jongin berkata sambil menatap kedua mata Sehun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Sangat cantik..."

Wajah Sehun memerah, dia memalingkan mukanya, malu. "Berhenti menggodaku hy–"

"Akhh!", Sehun menjerit tertahan karena Jongin menggigit perpotongan lehernya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia mencengkeram kaus Jongin erat, menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sebagai balasan atas perlakuan Jongin.

Jongin terus menghisap dan menjilat leher jenjang Sehun, memberikan tanda keunguan di leher putih itu.

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Kau lelah? Kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang", Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, lanjutkan saja hyung", memohon dengan wajah berkeringat dan memerah. Dia benar-benar terlihat bergairah.

Jongin lalu kembali melumat bibir cherry mungil milik Sehun, membawanya ke sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Tangan Jongin kini sudah mulai menjelajahi baju Sehun , membuka kancing piyama biru tuanya satu persatu dengan cepat dan cekatan. Lalu Jongin menurunkan celana Sehun hingga kini dia benar-benar tidak tertutup benar sehelai pun.

"Kau siap?", Jongin bertanya. Entah sejak kapan Jongin juga sudah polos seperti dirinya.

Sehun merasa sedikir ragu secara tiba-tiba, hyungnya tentu lebih berpengalaman dan mampu dalam hubungan yang lebih dewasa . Tapi, lebih dari itu , ia siap . Dia ingin Jongin menyentuhnya walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Ya, aku siap"

Jongin lalu mengambil pelumas dan mengoleskannya di jari-jarinya. Lalu memandang Sehun intens.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu", Sehun tersenyum malu. Dia memalingkan mukanya melihat 'milik' Jongin yang kini terlihat jelas di depannya.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit, bertahanlah sebentar, Jongin berkata dengan lembut, menenangkan.

Sehun mengangguk, Jongin lalu meraba paha bagian dalam Sehun. Kulitnya benar-benar lembut dan halus seperti bayi.

"Ahh.. ", Sehun mendesah perlahan. Dia merasa sangat bergairah dan berkeringat sekarang.

Mulut Jongin tiba-tiba menghisap kuat 'milik' Sehun. Membuat Sehun segera mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas sebagai reaksinya.

"Ng—nn-ng"

Perlahan satu jarinya masuk ke hole Sehun. Jongin melakukannya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Sehun kesakitan. Biar bagaimanapun, dia sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya yang manis tersebut, walaupun ia tidak bisa membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih jauh.

Itu sesuatu yang salah.

"Akhh~h", Sehun bergetar, rasanya aneh. Sesuatu yang asing memasukinya.

Jongin menghentikan blowjob nya pada 'milik' Sehun. Dia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Sehun. Meyesapi aroma strawberry yang lembut menguar dari sana.

Salah satu tangannya meremas pinggang Sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit sementara tangan satunya sibuk memasuki hole Sehun. "Rileks saja", Jongin berbisik pelan di sela kegiatannya. "Lebarkan sedikit kakimu", Jongin melanjutkan.

Dan Sehun hanya menurut, dia melebarkan sedikit kakinya agar Jongin bisa dengan lebih mudah memasukinya. Jongin lalu memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya dan mulai melebarkan hole Sehun. Dia benar-benar ketat.

"Sss..hh", Sehun merintih, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dia mencengkeram kuat bahu Jongin. Hisapan dan remasan Jongin di leher dan pinggangnya tidak cukup untuk membantu Sehun mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Air mata berkilau di sudut matanya. Penetrasi awal terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia duga sebelumnya.

"Rileks Hunnie. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang". Jongin menarik kembali ketiga jarinya, dia memposisikan 'miliknya' yang sudah menegang di hadapan hole Sehun.

Sehun mempercayai Jongin. Maka dia mengangguk.

Sehun begitu sempit, bahkan ketika Jongin baru memasukkan kepalanya saja.

"Akh~ ssakit", Sehun menangis, bagian bawahnya terasa seperti terbelah.

"Maaf Hunnie, kau ingin aku menghentikannya?", Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena memegang seprei dengan terlalu erat. Jongin mengusap air mata Sehun yang terjatuh dengan lembut.

"Ani, lanjutkan saja hyung", Sehun akhirnya berkata setelah berhasil menyesuaikan diri.

Jongin memasukkan 'miliknya' kembali ke hole Sehun, Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar tidak menjerit. Jongin pikir sepertinya justru lebih terasa menyakitkan jika dia melakukannya dengan perlahan.

"Hunnie, bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

Selesai mengatakan itu Jongin langsung mendorong 'miliknya' ke hole Sehun dengan sekali hentak.

Jleb

"Hmmf–", Sehun langsung menutup wajanya dengan bantal untuk menahan teriakannya. Benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Nafasnya memburu, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya sekang, yang justru terlihat sangat seksi di mata Jongin.

"Move, hyung", kata Sehun setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengarahkan kaki Sehun agar melingkari pinggangnya, membantunya agar bisa bergerak dengan arah yang tepat nantinya.

Gerakan pertama sangat lembut, tetapi lama kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat.

"Akhh, hyuung~", Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya ketika 'milik' Jongin berhasil menyentuh sweetspotnya dengan tepat dan dalam. Sehun kini semakin mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin membuat 'milik' Jongin semakin dalam memasuki dirinya.

Jongin bergerak dengan brutal, menumbuk sweetspot Sehun berkali-kali tanpa ampun dari sudut yang berbeda. Membuat tubuh Sehun ikut terhentak sekaligus bergetar hebat di bawahnya menahan rasa nikmat yang aneh.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Jongin, menyatukan keduanya ke dalam ciuman yang sangat panas selagi Jongin terus menusuknya sedari tadi.

Panas dan gesekan mmenambah sensasi kegiatan mereka itu. Keduanya belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya .

Mereka merasa sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

Jongin mempercepat tusukannya, tak lupa dia juga memanja 'milik' Sehun yang sempat terlupakan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, sesuatu dari perutnya seakan – akan sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Jongin juga merasa demikian, hole Sehun dirasanya semakin meremas 'miliknya' erat. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Hyuuung"

"Sehuuun"

Mereka klimaks bersama-sama. Jongin menumpahkan seluruh isinya di dalam hole Sehun bahkan ada yang sampai merembes membasahi ranjang Sehun yang berwarna biru.

Semua terasa putih, seperti melayang.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, dia benar-benar lelah, berkeringat, dan kotor sekarang. Tapi dia tida peduli.

Sehun tidak menyesal sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini, walaupun setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi cinta untuk hyungnya karena dia sudah berjanji akan menghapusnya.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang kini sedang terengah di sampingnya, dia mencabut miliknya pelan dari hole Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis kaget.

"Saranghae hyung"

"Saranghae Sehunnie", Jongin tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Gomawo atas malam ini dan selamat tinggal", Sehun menitikkan air matanya ketika mengucapkan semua itu. Mulai besok hubungan hyung-dongsaengnya dengan Jongin akan benar-benar terjadi. Tidak akan ada lagi kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Semua telah berakhir.

Sehun menutup matanya perlahan, dia lelah. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang dirasanya sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya erat lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka bersama.

Mungkin itu pelukan Jongin yang akan Sehun dapatkan terakhir kalinya, karena dia tidak yakin bahwa besok dia masih ada di dunia ini.

END

* * *

Apaan ini?! #plakk FF absurd muncul lagii

Gue bwt NC for the first time woyy! Maaf banget kalau gak HOT. Belom berpengalaman.

Ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu ff yang HyuRin baca di tumblr, tapi lupa namanya LOL

gak tau, abis baca tu ff jadi pengen buwat ff rate M hehe :P

#yadong Mode : ON

maaf ya banyak typoo, gak sempet ngedit soalnya, cuma dibuat 2 jam T_T #buruburu

.

.

Kalau berkenan silakan review... (ya mau aja sih) XD

Thank you!


End file.
